Rumors
by TrinityBelle40
Summary: When mean girls are bored, they start rumors. When they start rumors, it breaks people. Especially, if certain rumors happened to be true.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story I came up with. It just seems to have been awhile since I've seen a Justin Gabriel love story, so I was like...what the heck. I'm using their on screen personalities, so if they're a jerk, b*tchy, or crazy then that's how they will act in the story.

I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas, I only own Tia-Michelle.

This here is her theme song: watch?v=53bif2H5Sr0

(I really like that song)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"And here is your winner, Dolph Ziggler!"

AJ bounced up and down. AJ ran into the ring and started making out with her boyfriend. The camera cut to a few WWE fans that were mimicking the vomiting act, obviously disgusted by the two. Big E came into the ring and raised Dolph's arm s the victor.

Justin rolled out of the ring and slowly made his way up the ramp. There were a few fans there who cheered for him as we walked up the ramp. Some people wouldn't consider Dolph's victory tonight big enough to sit there and celebrate. They saw Justin as a jobber.

There was never really anything bad with being a jobber, though. He got to spend time we his family, enjoy his regular activities, actually explore the many places WWE travels to, and be with his girlfriend.

Speaking of girlfriend. The second he got backstage, he was glomped by his loving woman, Tia. She wrapped her legs around his and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry about your match, baby." She said.

Justin chuckled and kissed her back. "Don't worry about it. Means I get to spend more time with you."

"That is true."

Without warning, there was a flash of light and the couple turned their heads to see John taking a picture of them.

"Aw, aren't you two just the cutest?" John asked in his best baby talk voice.

Tia laughed as she got off of Justin. "We are the cutest. We're the cutest because of this attractive daredevil." She said kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"No, we're the cutest because I have this sexy weirdo to sleep with. "

John scoffed. "Enough, you two are gonna make me sick."

"Oh John, don't be jealous because you don't have a love as strong as ours." Justin said.

"You guys have been dating for how long and you still act like lovestruck puppies?"

Tia smiled and stuck her tongue out at John. In return, he chuckled. "Well, look I'll see you two later, gotta go take care of some business."

John walked away from the gorilla position as well as the lovely couple. As John headed to his locker, he was playing on his phone. While doing so, he managed to upload the pic of Justin & Tia making out on Twitter. He captioned it: _ Aren't these lovebirds cute? _The WWE universe wasted no time on commenting on the picture.

_Later..._

"_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall." **_

**The arena showed both cheers & jeers as the Wade Barrett's theme music played. **

**He came out with a smug grin. Some of the crowd continued to boo him as if it made a difference. **

"**Introducing first, From Preston, England. He is the Intercontinental Champion: WADE BARRETT!" **

**After the announcer finished, people booed even more as he walked into the ring. **

**His music died down and then Tia's music stared playing. People cheered for her in a heartbeat. She wasn't that big of a face, but anyone who showed the slightest bit of bit of niceness was instantly a crowd favorite. **

"**And his opponent, from Manchester, England: TIA-MICHELLE!" **

**Tia slid into the ring and stood up, waving to the fans. Wade just scowled at his former Nexus teammate.**

_**DING DING DING**_

**Once the bell rang, both competitors ran and lock arms. But Wade, having a size advantage, managed to win that. He decided to mess with her, so he pushed her down to the mat. Tia wasted no time in getting up but was brought back down with a kick to the abdomen. **

**Wade chuckled, knowing he was in control of the match. He looked at the crowd as they booed him some more. He then grabbed a fistful of her black hair. The ref began counting. **

"**Get off her hair!" He yelled. **

**Then the referee continued to count Wade but got distracted when music started playing. It was non other than The Miz. He walked out with a proud smile on his face. Wade took his attention off of Tia and let go of her hair. Once Wade walked away from her, the ref took this as a chance to check on Tia. **

**The Miz smiled, he started to taunt Barrett, leaving him distracted for Tia to do what? Right, get the pin. She quickly crawled behind Wade and rolled him up for the pin.**

_**1!2!3! DING DING DING**_

**That bell rang and Tia rolled out of the ring before Wade decided to exact some revenge and attack. **

"**And you winner: TIA-MICHELLE!" **

**Tia smiled, it's been a while since she won a match, even if The Miz helped out. She walked up the ramp, leaving Wade to stand there shocked. Once at the top of the ramp, Miz & Tia exchanged looks, smiled at each other, and fist pounded. Miz decided to escort her to the back. **

_After the match..._

"Well although I didn't ask for it, thanks for helping me out there."

"Well, your welcome. I'd hug you but then Justin might kick my ass." Miz said.

"What? No, he won't. What makes you think that?"

"Are you kidding? _Hey Justin, let's roleplay tonight!_" Miz said mocking her words.

Tia stood there shocked and tried her best to not smile. That is what she said. "You were listening in on us last night?"

"The walls weren't that thick, Tia."

"Forget everything you heard last night."

"Whatever." Miz said walking away laughing. He stopped then turned back to her. "Quick question,"

Tia looked at him.

"What's it like playing a fairy being forced to do things against her will?"

Tia laughed and playfully punched Miz in his arm. "Forget everything, Mizanin."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tia started to make her way to the divas locker room. Her phone vibrated, it was Justin texting her. She started to text back, she literally got lost in her own world as she texted him. Out of nowhere, someone came along and pushed her to the ground.

When she looked up there she saw Dolph and AJ walking away with Big E, laughing.

"Excuse YOU!" Tia shouted, standing back up.

The trio stopped and turned to turned to the former I.C champ.

AJ scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You talking to me?" She asked. She asked it as if Tia was gonna take it back.

"I was talking to all of you, actually. I don't know who the hell you think you are to be pushing people."

"I think I'm Mr. Money In the Bank!" Dolph replied.

"Your holding a briefcase. It's not like it's a championship title."

AJ and Dolph got furious. AJ pointed angrily at Tia. "How dare you?! My Ziggy holding this briefcase means he manage to withstand 7 other men."

Tia chuckled. "Wow...that's more than you can AJ." She replied.

The trio looked at each other confused. Tia saw the looks on their faces, she laughed some more and walk away. After a few seconds AJ finally knew what Tia was talking about.

"YOU B*TCH!" She screamed, but Tia was long gone.

_Tia & Justin's room...Later..._

Justin was laying on the bed watching T.V and texting back & forth with a old friend, Heath. His room door unlocked and in came Tia.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"I was looking for you, why didn't you tell me you were coming back here?"

"Cause I knew you were smart enough to know I was gonna be here."

His girlfriend climbed on top of him and he put his cell phone. They began making out right on the bed.

"Whaddya say we finished where we left off last night?" He asked.

"You know I'm all for that. We have to try our best to keep it down though."

"Why? I love hearing you moan."

"I know you do but we have a neighbor complaining."

"Really? Who?"

"Miz. Says the walls aren't that thick."

"Fine, we'll try going sensual tonight, but the next hotel we go to we continuing our roughhousing business."

Tia slowly got off of Justin and casually made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Justin sat up. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still under arrest."

"Oh Officer Gabriel, is there nothing I can do to make you look the other way?"

Justin then chased her into the bathroom and it should be kind of obvious of what they did in there.

* * *

So that was my first chapter. Something should happen in the next one. I wanted to make Tia fight with the Superstars because...why not?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I finally updated the story. Thing is my laptop was being a dick and stopped working so I'm sharing a computer with my brother but it's like he never gets off.

I don't own any of the superstars besides my OC: Tia-Michelle.

Oh P.S: I kind of alter the roster sometimes in this story.

* * *

So here's chapter 2 of Jealousy.

_RING RING_

Justin's cell phone rang loud enough for only him to hear. He lifted his head to see who could be calling him...4:27 in the morning. On the caller ID it said Kelly Blank, Justin's ex. He looked at Tia who was still asleep, and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Heeeeeyy, it's my favorite ex." Kelly slurred.

"Are you drunk again?"

"Nooooo. Nope. I was just out hanging with some of my friends."

"Kelly, you and I both know you have responsibilities that don't include drinking."

"I know, I know. But had like one glass and then the girl came over and then-"

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping."

"You in any trouble?"

"No. I just miss talking to you. Can't I call an ex back?"

"It's not normal and it might spark up some unneeded drama."

"Fine, I just wanted to make sure you were still-"

"Kelly, stop drinking, tell your friends to home, and get some sleep."

"Fine."

Kelly hung up, she sounded angry. Justin walked back into the room. Tia was still there sleeping. With no Justin to hold on to, she cuddled with a pillow. The Capetown Werewolf took in the looks of his current girlfriend, not that he was dumping her anytime soon but he couldn't help it.

Her black shoulder-length hair with her bangs parted to the right. Her lips were plumped and never needed lip stick or lip gloss. She was one of the those girls that didn't need make-up, except for when she was dressing up for Halloween. Another thing he liked about her was that she was curvy and very open minded...yet no matter how hard he tried, she would never agree to go bungee jumping with him.

_Next Morning..._

Justin and Tia had decided to go out to eat at this nice little cafe across the street from their hotel.

"So, who were you talking to last night?" Tia asked taking a sip of her drink.

"You were up last night?"

"Yeah, when you walked into the bathroom?"

"Is it important to know?"

"I'm curious."

"Just an old friend who drunk dialed me, nothing important." Justin looked at Tia, who was playing with her food. "You don't think I was cheating did you?"

"Justin, of course not! Curiosity runs in my family. I always ask who call whoever."

"There's a line between being curious and being nosy, ya know."

"I'm not nosy because there's no such thing."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes, yes there is."

"No there isn't~"

"You sound childish."

"There's no law saying I have to act my age."

"You're too cute for your own good." Justin said as he leaned in and started kissing her.

Tia kissed back and smiled into it. A couple of other people in the café saw this. Some of them scoffed, and others just looked in awe, being star strucked by two pro wrestlers. At the table across from Tia and Justin, there were two WWE fans who couldn't believe their eyes. That sat across from each other whispering.

"So much for your _wedding_ with Justin Gabriel." The redheaded one whispered.

"I was joking about the wedding! Besides, I'm way too young for him." The blonde one replied.

"Aww, they look so cute. Don't they, Eva?"

"Yeah. I didn't know they were dating though."

"You are a horrible fan. You didn't even know he was dating Kelly."

"I prefer to see he skills not his relationship status." Eva said.

"Unless it said _In a relationship with: Eva_, right?"

"Shut up."

Eva then pulled out her android and pointed the camera at the couple.

"What are you doing?"

Eva started typing away on her phone. "I'm gonna tweet about who I saw today."

_**Monday Night RAW**_

AJ walked through the halls texting Dolph back & forth, with her bodyguard Big E Langston behind her. She didn't notice the snickers she was getting from the other wrestlers. Big E noticed but just eyed them.

It was then AJ bumped into someone. When she saw who it was she smirked. It was none other than Natalya.

"So AJ," Nattie started. "What are you up to?"

AJ chuckled. "Why do YOU care?"

"Well, I'm just interested. I'm always interested in what the cutest WWE couple is doing."

"I'm not surprised, you have nothing going on but that reality show."

Nattie tried her best not to hurt AJ so badly.

"Well if you must know," AJ started. "I'm talking to my Ziggy."

"Yeah...that Dolph Ziggler...great guy, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. The best man a woman could ask for."

"Oh, I think some people beg to differ."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? It's all over the internet." Natalya said laughing. She shrugged and walked away, leaving AJ and Big E standing there confused.

AJ was furious. Were people talking about her behind her back? Were they assuming Dolph was cheating? She'd get to the bottom of whatever was going on. She walked through the halls frantically looking for someone who might know something about what Natalya was talking about.

She then came across Naomi & Cameron, the Funkadactyls.

"You two!" AJ shouted.

"Excuse you?" Naomi said.

"What have you heard?!" She asked.

"I think you can ask a bit nicer." Cameron replied.

"What was Natalya talking about?"

The girls shrugged. "We don't know what you're talking about." Cameron said and Naomi nodded in agreement.

Then Naomi's eyes widened and she turned to Cameron. "She could be talking about that one thing on Twitter."

"Oh THAT thing. Yeeeah, we don't know much about it."

"Just tell me." AJ ordered.

"You know you can just see for yourself." Naomi says pointing to AJ's smartphone.

The Funkadactyls laughed and walked away. Some of the others knew this was something AJ wasn't gonna like, if she didn't know they'd tease her with the fact that they did. Something like this would make her go ballistic.

AJ growled, it seems no one would give her an answer. She'd just have to look up on Twitter for whatever is happening.

"AJ." Dolph called.

"Baby, thank goodness I found you." AJ said, frantically.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think some of the others have spread rumors about you."

"Rumors? That's what you're worried about? Babe, they are just rumors. Rumors are for the purpose of breaking us up. Everyone's just jealous, no one has a love just as strong as ours."

AJ smiled. "You know, you're right. I was getting worked up over nothing." AJ said.

Dolph laughed and gave AJ a quick peck on the cheek. What did she have to be worried about?

_**Men's Locker Room**_

Justin was by the locker he had occupied getting ready for his match against one of the 3MB members, he didn't know which one yet. He had his back facing away from the others when someone gave him a pat on the shoulder. He turned to see Chris Jericho standing there.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been dating Tia?" Chris asked.

"Does it matter?"

"You two kiss like your relationship has just started. Like lovestruck kids."

"What kiss?"

"It's trending." Chris said. Then he smiled and walked away leaving Justin there confused.

Justin then looked around the lockerroom to see everyone of the other guys smirking and giggling at him. What the f**k was going on? Besides Chris, none of the other dudes in the lockerroom were the friendly type. He quickly got his ring attire on and left the room looking for someone who would talk to him without trying to insult him at the same time.

He had that incident with Fandango...never again. Luckily, he ran into Jimmy Uso...Jay Uso? Justin walked up to him and just stood there.

"Umm..." He started.

The Uso twin knew what his next question would be. "Jimmy."

"Yeah, um...have you seen what's trending?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me? Because I'm lost."

"Well, it's you and Tia."

"What about me & Tia?"

"Apparently some fan took a picture of two kissing."

"That's what everyone's laughing about? You guys had me worried for a second."

"Just be careful, people will turn nothing into something."

A stage hand came over and tapped Justin on the shoulder. "Mr. Gabriel, your match is starting soon."

"Thanks, alright Jimmy I'll talk to you later."

Jimmy nodded and Justin went off to the Gorilla Position.

_**Divas Locker Room**_

Tia was by scrolling through her phone, using her kindle app. No one else was in the lockerroom besides Alicia Fox, Aksana, & Layla. The heels stayed near the heels and the faces stood near the faces to avoid unneeded confrontations.

Layla started whispering back & forth with Tia after she put the phone down. Aksana & Alicia did the same.

"So you have a match tonight?" Layla asked.

"Not that I know of. Just hope it isn't Barrett if I do."

"Yeah, he really isn't one of your biggest fans."

"Got that right."

"So how are you & Justin doing?"

"Fine. I posted of us."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's just a picture?"

"Just asking. He seems like the perfect gentleman."

"He really is. He's not as shy as he used to be when we started dating."

"Well, that's good."

"Alright, I'm gonna go see if there's anything to eat. You wanna come?"

"Yeah."

Layla & Tia walked to the door, when Tia opened it there AJ was.

"Excuse you, hourglass." AJ said looking up & down at Tia.

"Better to be an hourglass than a twelve year old boy." Tia shot back causing Layla to laugh. Both girls walked away leaving AJ standing there with a scowl on her face.

AJ scoffed as she walked into the locker room seeing Aksana & Alicia. AJ decided to change into her gear for she had a match against Kaitlyn tonight. The other 2 girls were still whispering and snickering to each other. AJ figured they were talking about her.

Alicia casually walked over to AJ. "So AJ, how is your relationship with Dolph?" Alicia asked.

"It's perfect. Why do you ask?"

"That's good to hear. A-and Dolph? How is he?"

"What do you mean?"

Aksana came over with a smile. "She means how does he treat you."

"Like a queen. Haven't any other superstar to do that."

Aksana & Alicia looked at each other then looked back at AJ. "I've heard some rumors that another diva has been being swept off her feet. Says her man is better than Dolph."

"Well let her dream her man is better than mine." AJ knew those two were just trying to get her worked up. She wasn't gonna let them get to her.

"She was talking to us earlier, says maybe Dolph doesn't treat you the way she gets treated is because maybe Dolph doesn't see you as a woman." Alicia said.

"Who said that?" AJ asked. The girls could hear the anger in her voice.

"It was Tia." Aksana answered.

"Tia...Michelle?" AJ questioned slowly.

"Yep." Alicia said.

AJ yelled and stormed out of the room. She had to go see someone. Alicia & Aksana stood there high-fiving each other. Their little plan managed to work. They were sick of AJ & Dolph shoving their love in everyone's faces. Plus they were mean girls, mean girls don't usually like seeing others happy. That's exactly what Tia was...happy. Eventually these two would probably tear each others relationship apart. Leaving Tia unhappy and get AJ to shut up.

_**GM's office**_

Vickie stood in her office watching as RAW unfolded. Brad sat there on the black leather sofa, reading through a bunch of tweets. Some about RAW, others from some of his fangirls. There was a banging on the door.

"Come in." Vickie said.

AJ stormed through door with Big E behind her. Brad stood up and walked behind Vickie trying to match Big E's posture.

"Vickie, I want a match!"

"OK, first off. 1. Why are you banging are my door like a mad man? 2: Who are you to be demanding matches?" Vickie asked.

Brad then cut in. "Besides, you already have a match against Kaitlyn tonight."

"SCREW KAITLYN! I want Tia in the ring now!" AJ ordered.

Vickie took a deep breath. "I'll say this as nice as possible for you. I can't just cancel the match. You'll have to wait until SMACKDOWN or next week's RAW. We could even schedule the match for  
MAIN EVENT."

Maddox nodded. "Plus, Tia is on the Superstar roster. She can't wrestle other Divas."

Langston stood in front of AJ. "How about you give the woman a match and I won't have to put my hands on you." He said looking at Brad.

"Are you threatening the GM?!" Vickie asked.

"I'm not threatening you." Big said. Then he pointed to Brad. "I'm threatening him."

"Deal you can have the match." Brad said quickly.

AJ and Big E then walked out of the office, satisfied with the deal.

Vickie turned to Brad angry. "What?!"

Brad, realizing he was in trouble, decided to come up with a good excuse. "Listen Vickie, AJ Lee was obviously angry about something and Tia was involved. The ratings would improve. It would be good T.V, let it play out."

"Fine, but if this fails...you're fired as my assistant."

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. I want to make the story as interesting as possible so...yeah. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed.

It's always a good feeling knowing people are interested in what you're writing.

Thanks For Reading...=)


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter for Jealousy. Hey, does anyone else watch Total Divas? I gotta say I was impressed. I was afraid it was gonna suck.

Also, I made kind of a category for my WWE fanfiction universe. There's the:

**Superstars** = Basically, the male wrestlers

**Super Divas** = The girls who can handle themselves against both the Divas AND the Superstars.

**Divas** = The girls who only fight the girls.

* * *

Brad Maddox was searching through the halls for Tia to tell her about her match against AJ. He hurried as fast as possible, for his looks & job was on the line. Finally after minutes of searching he found Tia watching the screen along with a couple other superstars.

"Tia!" Brad shouted.

Tia turned to Brad. "Yeah?"

"Glad I found you."

"Is something wrong?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, the match tonight between Kaitlyn & AJ has been changed."

"OoooK, you're telling me this why?"

"Because you're going to AJ's opponent tonight."

"But I have another match tonight."

"Well change of plans. So you'll need to be at the gorilla position in a couple of minutes." Brad explained.

Quickly after explaining everything to Tia, Brad zoomed off back to Vickie's office. Daniel Bryan walked over to Tia.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Tia was still staring in the direction Brad ran off in. "I don't know. I''m gonna go talk to Vickie about this."

Tia began to walk towards Vickie's office but then a stagehand called her. "Tia you're needed at the gorilla position."

"Right after I destroy a 12-year old." Tia said turning around.

Bryan laughed as he watched Tia head off to her match.

_**AJ vs Tia-Michelle...**_

**AJ's theme blasted through the arena. Most of the people booed her, but did she really give a f*ck? No. AJ came skipping out along with Big E right behind her. She put on the cheerful happy smile to try and cover up how pissed she was at Tia. She slid into the and skipped around the ring a couple more times before her music faded out. **

**The Tia's theme started up and the crowd cheered as she stepped out. She strutted to the ring, with her hips swaying side to side. Once she reached the end of the ramp, she ran & slip into the ring then flashed the peace sign with her fingers. **

**Tia and AJ went into their respective corners and Big E exited the ring. The timekeeper rang the bell and the two Divas circled each other. Langston moved closer to the ring causing Tia to look away quickly. She IS on the Superstar roster like him, so what's stopping him from tripping her?**

**But Tia looking away allowed AJ to lung towards her. AJ was able to get a few hits in until Tia pushed her back and AJ flew backwards down to the mat. AJ slowly got up, eyeing Tia with a scowl. **

"**What the bloody hell is you're problem?!" Tia shouted.**

"**You know what this is about!" AJ shouted back. **

**She slammed her hands against the mat and got. The second she did, she got in Tia's face and the two fought back & forth. They continued to until AJ mushed Tia. Tia smirked, she then mushed AJ back. AJ did probably exaggerate when she fell backwards. But then again AJ was shorter and smaller than Tia.**

**Tia then grabbed AJ by the head and ran for the bulldog. She didn't know what was with this chick today but she for sure was gonna calm her down. After the bulldog, AJ laid there not moving. **

**Tia looked towards the crowd, taunting by waving to the crowd as if she was a queen. She then looked down to an unconscious AJ. Tia casually strolled over to the body and lifted her up to give her a powerbomb. Unfortunately for Tia-Michelle, AJ reversed it before she could do anything and applied the Black Widow hold. **

**The crowd started chanting Tia's name. The English woman struggled. **

"**TAP!" AJ commanded. **

"**NO!" Tia shouted back. **

**The hold was locked in for a good 3 minutes before Tia hit the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally Tia tapped out. **

**DING DING DING**

**The ref raised AJ's hand and AJ laughed. **

"**And here is your winner, AJ-" The victor snatched the mic out of the ring announcer's hand and looked down at Tia.**

"**See what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut, Tia!" AJ exclaimed. **

**She then kneeled down to Tia who was down on the floor, trying to breathe. AJ grabbed Tia by her black hair and forced her to look up at her. "Next time my name is your mouth, you better giving me a complement." **

"**What...are you talking about?" **

"**Don't play dumb Tia!" **

Meanwhile backstage, Alicia & Aksana sat backstage watching the trouble they caused unfold. The girls laughed at what they caused.

**AJ was pacing back & forth as Tia was now kneeled on the mat watching her. **

"**Never compare you & Justin to me & Dolph! You two are nothing but jobbing peasants compared to us!" **

**The crowd let out a big 'oooh'. That was it. Tia was one thing, but talking about Justin was another. AJ was caught off guard when she was tackled by Tia. The crowd watched and cheered in excitement as Tia and AJ threw a couple punched to each other. **

**Big E grabbed Tia off of AJ and threw her back into the corner. He grabbed AJ to keep her off of Tia. Tia rolled out of the ring and stormed off into the back. **

"**I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, TIA!" AJ shouted. **

**She wanted badly to charge at her again, but Big E held on tight.**

* * *

OK, so this chapter was short but I wanted to hurry and let it out. So I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

I at least want to get a lot of chapters out before school starts back up for me.

So here's the next chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tia was furiously walked to the DIVAS locker room. The match with AJ daughter her totally off guard. What was AJ's deal? What was she talking about?

"TIA!" Justin called out.

The Englishwoman turned around as he approached her.

"I just heard what happened, are you OK?" He asked in a worried voice.

"OK? No, I'm not OK. AJ decides to take her crazy out on me. I am LIVID!" Tia shouted.

Justin gently place his hands his girlfriend's shoulders to try and calm her down. He then looked around the room to make sure no one else saw her flipping out.

"OK, OK, Tia I need you to just breathe." Justin said. "Relax...count to 3."

Tia did as she was told and started to breathe. "I just don't remember..." She started.

"Remember what?"

"AJ says I was talking about her and Dolph. But I-Ugh maybe I was drunk."

"But...you don't drink."

"Stoned then"

"You know the WWE employees aren't suppose to use weed."

"I have a prescription."

"Where?"

"IT will be...in myyyy wallet...afteeerr..I... .up."

The couple smiled and laughed.

"Justin, why'd you have to make me feel better?"

"Because if you frown to much you'll get-"

"Wrinkles in your face—yeah I know."

Justin smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Alright baby, I have a match tonight but I'll meet you in catering?"

"Yeah."

Justin began to walk off, but before he completely left he turned to Tia and called out to her. "Tia, try and stay away from AJ, kay?"

Tia nodded and walked to the locker room.

**Justin Gabriel vs. Ryback**

**Honestly why does WWE insist on putting guys like Gabriel against guys like Ryback? I guess Gabriel and others REALLY like a challenge. Anyways...**

**Justin's theme played through the arena and the Capetown Werewolf made his way to the stage and the crowd began to roar. Jobber or not, Gabriel will always be a fan favorite. **

**He did his thing and got into the ring. He glanced and smile a a couple of women who were eyeing him as if he was the last piece a cake. He flashed his smile and some of the girls practically fainted. **

**Justin's music died down and FEED ME blared through the speakers. Ryback came out and did his usual routine and walked down the ramp into the ring, trying to intimidate Justin at the same time. **

**Gabriel swam with sharks. If Ryback thought he was scary, he had another thing coming. Once Ryback got into the ring, he immediately walked up to Justin practically invading his personal space. **

**"I think you need to back up a bit, bro." Justin teased. **

**That comment only Ryback growl as if he was some ale animal eyeing down his dinner. **

**"Alright back up!" The ref yelled. **

**Both wrestlers did as they were told and got into their corners. As soon as the bell rang Ryback charged into Justin's corner. Luckily Justin was quick enough to dodge'em through the ropes. **

**He gave Ryback a kicked to face which caused Ryback to stumble back a bit. Justin took this opportunity to climb onto the turnbuckle and launch off onto Ryback, causing both men to hit the floor. **

**Justin quickly got up and backed away from Ryback. While his opponent was still recovering, Justin looked to the crowd and started howling like a wolf. In return the crowd cheered him on. **

**Once Ryback got up, he grabbed Gabriel from behind and just to demonstrate his strength, threw him across the ring. Ryback eyed Justin as he tried getting up. Justin knew he had to move it before—too late! Ryback hoisted Gabriel onto his shoulders, marched about and delivered the Shell Shock to Gabriel. **

**On the ring mat, Justin Gabriel seemed to be lifeless. Ryback went for the pin but Justin managed to roll him up into a pin of his own. **

**1..2..—and Ryback kicked out. **

**Gabriel got a bit frustrated, this was gonna be awhile.**

_Meanwhile..._

Dolph had a match tonight and was on his way to the locker room to change into his ring attire. On the way he was stopped by Tia.

"Dolph, we need to talk." She says.

"Well, it's about time you confess how hot you are for me. Hopefully Justin will understand." Dolph answered.

Tia rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. This is about your psychotic girlfriend in that match earlier. She was ou—"

"Lemme guess, you want me to see if you can have a rematch. You've psyched yourself to think your not on the same level as AJ."

"Oh please, if anything she'll be grateful I give her the time of day." Tia responded, kinda letting her inner bitch out. "Your girl spilled some stuff that I don't know about. I never said anything about her. I'm starting to think you like seeing this...crazy side of AJ and so you pulled some lie out of your ass so she could come attack me, am I right?"

Dolph put his hand up to Tia's face. "Save it, Tia. I have bigger things to worry about than messing with the DIVAS division or AJ's mental problems."

_Back in the ring..._

**Justin had managed to get Ryback tired out. Ryback was currently kneeling in the mat with one leg, trying to catch his breath. Justin quickly ran towards the ropes and lunged forward to give Ryback a kick to the head. **

**Due to being tired, that kicked knocked Ryback to the floor. Justin rolled Ryback so he was laying on his back. He climbed up the turnbuckle and got ready for his finisher, the 450 splash. **

**Within seconds, Justin launched off the turnbuckle and landed the the move. After hitting the finisher, the crowd cheered for Gabriel as loud as they could. **

**As Ryback seemed to be lifeless, Justin went for the pin.**

**1..2..3! **

**DING DING DING**

**Justin rose up from the mat, with a huge smile on his face. Ryback slowly got up from the mat and looked around the ring. Justo had already left he ring wanting to avoid getting a post-match, beat down. **

After the match...Catering Area

After the very...annoying talk Tia had with Ziggler, she had went off to the catering area. Binge eating was a problem she had but she couldn't help herself. Eating was the one thing she felt could calm her, that way she didn't end up punching someone.

Tia had grabbed a couple cupcakes and went to sat at a table. She heard laughing and looked up to see Dolph talking to Big E Langston.

'They're probably talking about me.' Tia thought. 'Whatever, what do I care? It shouldn't bother me what THOSE two are saying.' She looked back down at the cupcakes. 'Dolph's probably laughing with Langston about how he lied about saying he wasn't behind AJ's crazy attack on me earlier.' Tia sat a the table by herself contemplating the different reasons why they were laughing.

All of a sudden Dolph motioned his head towards Tia.

"Tia..." Someone said.

'He pointed at me! Why the bloody hell is he pointing at me?! That asshole better keep my damn name out of his mouth.'

"Tia?"

'I bet that git is spreading rumors about me.'

"Tia~"

'Like that rumor he spreaded about me sleeping with the other Nexus members.'

"TIA!" The voice shouted, snapping Tia out of her thoughts.

She looked beside her to see her friend, Kofi in the seat beside her.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Kofi looked down at one of her cupcakes. Tia looked down herself and saw one of the cupcakes had a finger sized hole in the middle of it that reached all the way down to the plate.

"Oh." She picked up a napkin to clean the frosting off of her finger.

"So, what happened out there?"

"Kofi of I knew, I'd tell you. I honestly don't know what's wrong with her." Tia replied.

"Have you tried talking to her? Maybe hear her side of things."

"No, I'm not going anywhere near that retched girl after that match. I tried talking to Dolph though."

"Yeah? And how did that work out?"

"All he kept saying that I was in love with him constantly. You know the whole conversation was the bloody Dolph Ziggler show."

"What about Justin? He had a match to go to but we'll talk about it later."

"From what she was saying, were you really talking about her like that?"

"Of course not!" Tia exclaimed. "Now I think something is wrong AJ just as everyone else does. But me talking about her is not gonna help her issues." She explained.

"I know. So where did she get all this information from?"

"Who knows? It was probably Dolph, but he says he has better things to be concerned with."

"Well whoever started the rumor, karma will bite them."

"It better and when it does I wanna to see it."

Justin came into the catering area already in some regular clothes. He walked over to where Tia and Kofi were.

"Hey baby." He said giving Tia a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. How was your match?"

"Great, I got the 3 count on Ryback."

"That's great, babe."

"Anyways, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me finish my cupcake."

Just like that, Justin yoinked the rest of her cupcake and ate it. "You done now?"

Tia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm done. Later Kofi."

Meanwhile...

Meanwhile Aksana, who was very pleased at the trouble she and Alicia caused, was by the DIVAS locker room door waiting for AJ to come out. Alicia & Aksana were far from done on messing with two people.

AJ Lee stepped out of the locker room, and was immediately stopped by the Lithuanian Diva.

"Oh AJ, I'm glad I ran into you!"

AJ scoffed. "What do you want, Aksana?"

"I thought I just thought I'd show you something."

"What?"

Aksana pulled out her...Android (because why the f!ck not?). She then pulled up the WWE app. On the app there was apparently a poll.

Which couple was cuter?

AJ & Dolph: 45%

Justin & Tia-Michelle: 70%

For some reason, this infuriated AJ. But why? It was just a random Internet poll. She tried her best to keep a calm face.

"And your showing me this why?" AJ asked, obviously pissed.

"We'll earlier tonight I saw Tia all over Dolph after your match. She was all over him."

"And Dolph?"

"He seemed to be pushing her away."

"Good, my Ziggy knows not to play with trash."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Obviously, I didn't give Tia a hard enough beating earlier. She needs to be taught a lesson. "

"Really now?" Aksana said curiously.

AJ thought for a few seconds then walked off leaving Aksana standing there with a smirk on her face.

* * *

How exactly does AJ teach someone a lesson.

So this chapter was short but I'll tell myself to make the next one longer.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
